The present invention relates to a battery connecting plate for connecting batteries mounted in an electric vehicle, and relates to an attachment structure of the same.
FIG. 7 shows a related-art battery connecting plate disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-333343A.
In a battery connecting plate 501, a terminal 505 and a bus bar 509 are insertion-molded with a plate body 502. The terminal 505 is screwed to the electrode of a battery. Also attached to the plate body 502 are pivotable covers 504.
In such a structure, it is difficult to compensate the size tolerances for batteries when the connection work is performed. If the terminal 505 is used to compensate such size tolerance, a crack may occur in the terminal 505. Furthermore, since an electronic element is soldered to an element mounting portion 510 of the terminal 505, either the soldered portion may be peeled off or a crack may occur in the soldered portion.